The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with well drilling operations and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for pressure and flow control in drilling operations.
Managed pressure drilling is well known as the art of precisely controlling wellbore pressure during drilling by utilizing a closed annulus and a means for regulating pressure in the annulus. The annulus is typically closed during drilling through use of a rotating control device (RCD, also known as a rotating control head, rotating blowout preventer, etc.) which seals about the drill pipe as the wellbore is being drilled.
It will, therefore, be appreciated that improvements would be beneficial in the arts of controlling pressure and controlling flow in drilling operations.